It Takes a Village
by Aishuu
Summary: Though it may take a village to raise a child, that doesn't mean they're doing it right... a look at the childhoods of Team Gai and the Rookie 9.


** It Takes a Village**  
by **aishuu**  
A Naruto snapshot series  
Disclaimer: Property of Kishimoto.  
Characters: Rookie 9 and Team Gai

* * *

1.

Sasuke blames Itachi for all that is wrong with his life; he's almost right.

He never learns of the fact that if not for his older brother, he would have graduated at nine, and been a chuunin within a year. The village, though, has taken its lesson from Itachi. A child shouldn't be pushed so soon. No matter how talented, a child needed time to mentally prepare.

It was something Kakashi agrees fervently with, and the council listens to the expert when the topic came up. _Let him be a child,_ he advices, thinking of the memorial stone. _Let him make friends, and understand what comradery is._

So Sasuke remains in the Academy, forced into complacency by a system which is afraid of its youth.

2.

Neji knows few people outside the Hyuuga Clan.

Despite the tension between the two families, there is an undeniable connection. After his father dies, he is tutored by a girl from the branch family in his duties. He realizes years later that everything she taught him was a subtle indoctrination, like twisting the key in the lock of his cage.

It's not until he joins the academy that he realizes that there are people outside of the clan, that he will be held in esteem because of his lineage. He's immediately hailed with respect from his teachers, because he's a Hyuuga. Their regard is a heady thing, very different from the condescension of the main branch.

He is angry at his situation as a branch family member, but thinks he can do nothing to change it. He never thinks of leaving the Hyuuga, because he finds he cherishes the admiration he receives for belonging them. Sometimes if a cage is pretty enough, a bird will stay willingly.

3.

Chouji suffers from a painful shyness, much like Sakura.

It's not that people don't notice him - he's an Akimichi, and their wide girths are difficult to miss. But they don't notice _him_, Chouji. His clan is known for brute strength, and few consider that he might be a gentle person with thoughts and feelings of his own.

Had someone bothered to draw him out, they might have been surprised at the depth of his thought, at his willingness to care for others. But he's not an attractive child, or a particularly interesting one, and no one bothers. He's not offended - he has no pride to worry about.

So Choji fades into the background, content at least to watch.

4.

Shino is a quiet child by nature, keeping his own counsel.

Even though he's the heir to the Aburame line, there is no great respect accorded to him. His bloodline limit is not anything anyone is jealous of. It is something that makes people pull away, as though afraid his bugs will infest them. Even his own mother, who was originally from the Tatami clan, avoids hugging him.

Shino learns not to touch anyone.

5.

Ino is smarter than she lets on, but smart girls aren't as valuable as pretty ones.

She's the best kunoichi of her year, and could have challenged many of her male classmates, but she doesn't. Everyone knows that kunoichi are less than their male counterparts. Women are needed as fighters, but most won't see the front lines. The art of a kunoichi is a subtle one, more about blades in the back than finding glory on the battlefield.

She is admired for how pretty she is as she grows up, her long, blond hair and blue eyes the ideal wish of any man. She learns early on that her sexuality is a weapon, and quickly takes advantage. She dresses seductively, and learns how to flirt easily. Ino learns there is more than one way to prove she's strong. She may not be one of the ninja who perform the great missions, but she's determined to be the best kunoichi she can be.

She's not in love with Uchiha Sasuke, but since every other girl is, she quickly fights her way to the top of the pack that vies for his affection.

6.

Sakura would have been much happier as a civilian, but bright as she is, she never figures this out.

Her parents both are important figures in Konoha's civilian population. If it hadn't been a hidden village, he father would have been called the mayor. Her mother, a talented business woman, would have been the head of the weaver's guild.

But this _is_ one of the shinobi's strongholds, so her parents are regulated to supporting roles. It is the Hokage who makes the decisions for the village; it is the ninja who control the trade, limited though it is. She doesn't consciously realize this, but it has an influence on her.

She would have done well to follow in her mother and open up a boutique, but there is no glory in being a civilian. The ninja are the ones who are honored, whose lives matter. So like the child she is, she begs to be allowed to attend the academy.

Her life as a ninja is one of sorrow and struggles, and she will die before her time. She is proud, though, proud of her strength, because what can be greater than dying for Konoha?

She never realizes that her parents are the strongest people she will ever meet.

7.

Hinata realizes early on that she isn't cut out for becoming head of the Hyuuga, but that doesn't stop her from trying.

She wants to be the one her father loves, not realizing that his heart died long ago with his twin. He blames her for that - she never finds out. Instead, she works harder and harder, never quite reaching the point where she's acceptable.

It's common for people to compare her to the more talented members of her family, like Neji and Hanabi. Her teachers, disappointed she's not as talented as her cousin, will occasionally speak longingly of Neji's skill, before chiding her to work harder. Her father doesn't say anything, merely schedules more time to practice with Hanabi.

Hinata doesn't see her own skill. She doesn't accept that she is good at fighting, because she's used to failing. No one else sees her strength, either, because she's the Hyuuga who hasn't mastered the family art. Hinata would have been viewed as an exceptional kunoichi, in any family but the Hyuuga.

8.

Tenten first hears about Tsunade when she is six.

The villagers still tell stories of the Legendary Sannin, and her imagination is immediately caught up in their adventures. Tsunade is everything she wants to be - respected and talented. There doesn't seem to be any situation Tsunade isn't able to handle, so Tenten decides she's going to become the great kunoichi, and someday, children will want to live her life.

The thing about stories is that they're always censored for the audience. No one thinks to tell the children what happened to Orochimaru, and Tsunade's and Jiraiya's peccadillos aren't mentioned, either. So when she is stuck on a team with Lee and Neji, she is ill-prepared to deal with her teammates' startling personalities.

9.

Shikamaru learns early that there is a subtle class division in Konoha; several, really. There's the rift between the shinobi and the commoners, but even the shinobi have there own elitist attitudes.

He realizes quickly that he's smarter than his peers; there's no other explanation for why they can't understand what is blindingly obvious to him. He keeps quiet because he's not an Uchiha or Hyuuga, and no one expects great things from the Nara line. Their family is respected, but it's never boasted the kind of shinobi that becomes a legend.

Shikamaru isn't one of the special ones, so he isn't expected to amount to much. Since Shikamaru has no interest in living up to his potential, he quite happily starts to living down to their expectations.

10.

Kiba learns to be a bit of a bully.

The Inuzuka clan has long maintained better relationships with dogs than with people. Part of it could be attributed to their canine appearance, but there's also the Inuzuka's uncivilized behavior. They are a loud clan, always fighting and ready to spring to action. Patience isn't anything he's taught, and ninja don't learn lessons in kindness.

People chuckle when he and Akamaru tear down the streets, rolling their eyes. _That's the Inuzuka boy there,_ they say with a knowing chuckle. _Like father, like son!_

No one can control him after a few years, because no one manages to earn his respect. His road has already been set, by generations of Inuzuka before him. He is wild and strong-willed, and does his own thing.

Dominance is something Kiba understands. He's not the kind to roll over, baring his throat in submission. They say a bully is created out of self-doubt; Kiba would have argued a bully is created when there's no other path.

11.

Lee is encouraged by his family to become a ninja.

His father and grandfather were both strong fighters and he wants to inherit their legacy. It is a common saying in Konoha that a foundation of the best team can only be built on Rocks.

They wait for his ninjutsu abilities to appear; not all children immediately grasp the subtle workings, but that doesn't mean they never will. He is questioned by family often about his skills are progressing, and he answers honestly. He's getting better, he says. He plans on becoming the strongest ninja.

His family laughs and accepts this, although his Academy scores approach abysmal. Just give him time, they think. The last flower to bloom is often the most beautiful.

They make excuses for him where he would make none.

12.

Naruto never learns what Sandaime sacrifices for him.

Sandaime is one of the few who understood Naruto's true nature. Naruto never recognizes it, but in truth, Sandaime is the first to acknowledge the child. Instead of having him killed or abandoning him somewhere in the forest and letting nature take its course, Sandaime sees that someone raises him. Naruto's caretakers are never very considerate, but they respect the Hokage too much to disobey.

It is for Naruto that Sandaime comes out of retirement. He is old for a ninja, and deserves his rest, but he is afraid that if Godaime was named, the person will not be kind to the child. There is enough hate in the village to drown in, and it is up to him to keep Naruto afloat. If he can only buy the child a few years, perhaps...

He is too old for the post, too past his prime, but that doesn't stop him. He knows his duty, both to Yondaime and the village. His old bones will just have to keep moving, and where once he would have fought with strength, he uses wisdom. He will be Hokage.

In the end, Sandaime gives his life. 


End file.
